ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Norman Osborn
|relatives = Harry Osborn (Son) Sarah Stacy (Daughter) Normie Osborn (Grandson) Stanley Osborn (Grandson) |eyes = Green |hair = Reddish brown |height = 5'11" |weight = 185 lbs (84 kg) |features = Scar in middle of chest. |end = }} Norman Osborn, also known famously as the Green Goblin, is a supervillain appearing in publications from Marvel Comics. Traditionally the archnemesis of Spider-Man, he eventually branched out to cause trouble for general superhero community, most notably during the Dark Reign storyline, when he developed a second costumed persona, the Iron Patriot, as part of a campaign to discredit Iron Man and Captain America. Early Life Norman was descended from 19th Century robber baron Alton Osborn, but Norman's father Amberson, a failed inventor, squandered much of the fortune and claimed it was swindled from him. Amberson became an abusive alcoholic, murdering the family dog because it was "another mouth to feed" and locking young Norman in an abandoned mansion during a violent storm in an attempt to cure his fear of the dark. The young Norman became haunted by images of a green goblin-like creature who would appear during flashes of lightning. Fearing that the creature might eat him when the light returned, he found peace in the dark. Norman vowed to not become a failure like his father was, and came to the realization that if he wanted to achieve wealth, power, and financial security, he would have to secure it on his own. He began working after high school, until he had saved up enough money to enroll at Empire State University, where he would study chemistry, electrical engineering, and business management. Osborn befriended one of his professors, a German immigrant and inventor named Mendel Stromm, and they decided they would go into business together when Norman graduated. Since Norman put up the bulk of the financing, it was agreed that their company would be called OsCorp. Norman went on to marry a female classmate named Emily Lyman, and they would have a son, Harry. However, Emily died of an unspecified illness a year after Harry was born. Norman dealt with the grief of losing her by throwing himself into his work with Professor Stromm and their company. Green Goblin Osborn discovered that Stromm had been embezzling from the company, ostensibly to fund his research, and had Stromm arrested and deported, eager to claim sole ownership of the company for himself. While reviewing Stromm's research, Osborn found an experimental serum designed to bio-augment the human body, similar to the Super Soldier serum that created Captain America. Osborn took the formula himself, giving him strength and agility comparable to Spider-Man, along with an accelerated healing factor. But this also exacerbated the mental instability that Osborn had from his abusive childhood and the death of his wife. Fashioning a costume resembling the goblin-like figure that haunted his childhood nightmares, Osborn took the mantle of the Green Goblin to destroy those who stood in the way of his acquisition of more wealth and power. Osborn initially sought to displace Tony Stark as Captain of Industry and Wilson Fisk as Kingpin of Crime, but after his initial defeat at the hands of Spider-Man, these ambitions were largely replaced with revenge on the webslinger. The Green Goblin was the first villain to learn of Spider-Man's true identity as Peter Parker, and eventually came to cause him more pain than any other villain, murdering his first love, framing him for murder, and attempting to drive him insane. Through it all, Spider-Man was unable to truly bring him to justice, as the Goblin would escape capture at the last minute, and use his status as a legitimate businessman to discredit his nemesis and shield himself from the law. However, as the madness of the Goblin persona eventually drove him to increasingly reckless actions, Spider-Man was eventually able to capture his nemesis with the aid of Luke Cage and SHIELD. Civil War While Osborn was imprisoned, tensions were mounting in the superhuman community, as new accords had been passed which would require all mutants and superhumans to register with the US Government. Iron Man supported government oversight, while Captain America favored liberty. As anti-registration sentiments increased, Stark decided to release Osborn, having been made tranquil by antipsychotics, to assist a new team of Thunderbolts to keep the Anti-Registration side in check. Secret Invasion Osborn's tenure as the director of the Thunderbolts initially proved inconsistent, scoring marginal victories at best, but that would soon change as a Skrull sleeper agents, having infiltrated the superhero community for several months, began to show their hand. Dark Reign Siege Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic. Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic. Gallery External Links Category:Comics Category:Marvel Universe Category:Marvel Comics Universe Category:Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Earth-616 Characters